In a memory device including a non-volatile memory, data read from the non-volatile memory into the RAM is saved to the non-volatile memory to prevent loss of the data at power-off. Then, at power-on of the memory device, the data saved in the non-volatile memory is read again from the non-volatile memory into the RAM.